


Always

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempted Suicide, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: The 5 times Cheryl found you and the 1 time you found her





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> First requested fic! Enjoy! Also, this really feels like I'm going down memory lane cuz this was in the very beginning.
> 
>  
> 
> Oct 24th, 2017

1 **  
**

It all started at school in freshman year. You were alone at your lunch table, waiting for Archie, Betty, and Jughead to show up. You had been friends since you were younger and practically inseparable. As most kids were, except Jughead, you were all nervous to start high school. Your class was the closest to the lunchroom and you brought your food from home, so you had to awkwardly wait alone for your friends to get their food. That was until the infamous Cheryl Blossom showed up across from you, a smile on her face. “Well someone looks lonely.” You had heard about her and her family from the whispers that spread at the end of the weeks in middle school. She was a sophomore, a year ahead of you, yet she managed to do what no other sophomore could. She was moving up not only the cheerleading period but also the school’s hierarchy and the rumors were sure that she and her twin brother would reach the top by junior year. So why was she talking to you? Where was her brother? You shrugged, not really sure on how you were supposed to respond. Your nerves were on high and you desperately hoped your friends would show up soon. Cheryl’s face softened and she placed a hand on your jittery one. “Hey, calm down, I’m not gonna bite.” Her smile was beautiful and it calmed you down to see such a friendly look on her face. She retrieved her hands and fixed her posture, she shrugged somehow gracefully. “I’m waiting for Jason. I figured better to be alone together and seem like we’re not then be actually alone.”

You nodded in understanding. She was saving her image, it made sense. “Thanks.”

She tilted her head and studied you. You tried not to squirm under her gaze. “So tell me freshie, what’s your name?”

“Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.” You grew more confident the longer she sat with you, not quite seeing what fear she could inflict. Maybe the whispers were wrong, you wouldn’t doubt it.

“Well Y/N, welcome to Riverdale High. I’m Cheryl Blossom.”

You smiled, “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m glad my reputation proceeds me.” She stood up and dusted off the invisible dirt on her skirt. “It seems your friends are on their way and Jason has returned. It was a pleasure, Y/N.” Her smile was no longer as genuine as it once was, the light not reaching her eyes as it did before. She walked towards her twin brother, the football players, and rest of the cheerleaders. Your friends placing their trays on the table caused you to jerk your head away from the perfect teen scene.

“I’m sorry but did I just see _Cheryl Blossom_ talking to you.” Jughead plopped down next to you, allowing Betty to sit next to Archie. It was obvious they’re relationship was evolving into something else, you hoped it worked out. They would be cute.

You shrugged and started eating your food, ignoring the questioning looks your friends were giving you. There was nothing to say really. It was a one time thing.

2

Turns out, it wasn’t a one time thing. The next time it happened was after cheerleader tryouts. Betty had tried out and hadn’t gotten in, so, the four of you planned to go to Pop’s so you comfort her. Of course, you were the first one there since you usually overshot when to go somewhere so you wouldn’t be late. It was a lose lose situation really; either be early and alone or late and out of the conversation. With the other three’s tendency to act like they were the only one’s in the world, you usually preferred the former. Which means you usually have a while of loneliness before they show up. Then Cheryl showed up, why she was at Pop’s at night and alone you weren’t sure, and sat across from you. With the same smile on her face as before, it was a true moment of deja vu. “Why hello there gorgeous, what are you doing here?”   

You ignored the heat that flew to your cheeks. Cheryl was supposed to be the enemy here, she had not only insulted Betty but she completely rejected her from the team without any good reason. You were supposed to be mad, so you shook your head and leaned back. “You shouldn’t be here.”

To your surprise, Cheryl looked hurt. The expression left as soon as it came being replaced by a stony exterior and you almost felt as if it was never there in the first place. She leaned forward like there was a challenge on the table, “And why is that Y/L/N?”

You tilted your head, you didn’t know Cheryl but you had seen a part of her you felt no one else had. This wasn’t her. “Why didn’t you let Betty on the squad?”

Cheryl scoffed and fell back into the booth, shaking her head. “Oh please,” She stared at you from across the table, her arms crossed. “Like I told her, she’s too fat. I don’t need that dancing blonde cupcake ruining my team.”

You widened your eyes in shock. This was the first time you had heard the ice in her voice, the first time that it was directed towards you. She was on defense by pretending to be on offense and instead of being afraid you only felt bad for her. “I don’t think that’s the real reason.”

“You’re the one who told me to leave, it’s obvious it doesn’t matter what the real reason was.” Her voice hid the hurt she felt well, though you could still hear it now that you knew what to look for.

You were the one to lean forward now, “I said that because my friends aren’t going to like seeing you here. And unlike me, they won’t listen to you,” You grabbed the hand she had angrily placed on the table. Another parallel from your first meeting. “I don’t think you’re as cold as the whispers have said. And from what little I know about you, there’s a reason behind everything you do.”

Cheryl snatched her hand away from you as if it burned, “We’ve met _once_. You don’t know me at all.” She moved to stand up.

“I’d like to though, if you’d let me.” She stopped in her tracks and looked at you. Studying you like she did that day months ago. “The real you that is.” Making her decision, she sat back down and placed her hand on the table.

Quietly, she said, “She wasn’t ready.” She almost sounded ashamed.

“Ready for what?” You checked the time, you didn’t want Cheryl to be caught in the crosshairs of Archie and Jughead.

“The Vixens are vicious.” She leaned forward again, ready to defend in her side. “She doesn’t know how to fight back or defend herself yet and there’s no one to protect her on the squad. She needs to grow an extra skin before she can join, if she doesn’t then she’ll just get hurt.”

You felt your expression soften and the smallest of crushes forming. You shook your head slowly and looked up at her through your eyelashes. “Thank you.”

Cheryl looked shock, her ruby red lips opened slightly in amazement. “Why are you thanking me?”

“I could explain this to them hundreds of times and they still wouldn’t believe me. So, I want to thank you for watching out for her when you had no reason to.” She stood up, again dusting her pants off of all the invisible dirt. You were starting to wonder if it was something to do when she was nervous.

“I should be going, wouldn’t want your friends to see you talking to the evil witch.” She waved and started to walk towards the entrance.

“Cheryl.” You stood up and trailed after her. She turned around, confused.

“What-” You hugged her before she could finish her sentence. She froze. You started to pull away, embarrassed from your impulsive decision. As if scared, she quickly took you into her arms and hugged you back. You smiled as she tightened her arms before you separated. A look of bewilderment remained on her face but it wasn’t as evident since it was paired with the smallest of smiles.

She backed away, still looking at you as she did. She pointed behind her, “I better get going. Wouldn’t want the Scooby Doo Gang taking off my mask.”

“Just me?” You teased.

She stopped in the entrance, “Yea, just you.”

3

After the second time, you and Cheryl started to talk more. You had exchanged numbers and would be on the phone for hours just talking about random things. Whether that be something personal or the weather that day. It was probably the weirdest and most unique friendship you’ve ever had but what else would you expect when you’re friends with Cheryl Blossom. There wasn’t really time to hang out, your calls only happening anytime Cheryl was separated from Jason and her family, which wasn’t often. You understood but it would be a lie if you said you didn’t want to talk with her in person like you did on the phone. It was almost as if it was a secret, your friends didn’t know about Cheryl and you were sure Cheryl’s didn’t know about you. Not because either of you were ashamed but because you wanted to keep each other to yourself, a secret no one else knew. Not even Jason or Jughead.

When the meeting came, you were at the movie theaters alone. You weren’t supposed to be alone but Betty was recovering from family problems while Jughead and Archie had some kind of falling out. So, it was understandable that the plans you all had made would be canceled. But you still went, not knowing what to do to help your friends and needing the distraction. So, you went to see the newest movie, not exactly sure what you were seeing, you bought popcorn, and sat in the back where no one else was. You were just getting comfortable with being alone when a silhouette plopped down in the seat next to you.  From the light of the movie you saw a length of red hair lay on pristine clothes and you smiled. You leaned towards her and whispered, “What are you doing here?”

“Heard you were lonely, can’t have that now can we?” You could hear the smirk in her voice.

“How did you know-” Popcorn was then shoved into your mouth, whispered laughter following it.

“Shhh, the movie’s starting.” You shook your head but ate the popcorn anyway. Leaning back, you settled in to watch the movie next to Cheryl. Together, you ate your popcorn and judged the actors on screen, giggling under your breath.The glares from the other viewers only caused you to giggle more, falling into each other as you did. It wasn’t what you had imagined when you were going to see each other again but it was perfect.

4

Your fourth meeting was short. The death of Jason Blossom happened a month after the third, as if a reckoning to steal whatever happiness was felt. For once, you weren’t sure if Cheryl had showed up on purpose. The meetings before were all because of her showing up without warrant. This time, it just seemed like a coincidence.

Summer was at it’s end and you were on your way to Pop’s to meet Jughead. The group’s friendship had changed throughout the season; Jughead had separated himself from Betty and Archie, Betty had found a closer friend in Kevin Keller, and Archie was gone it seemed all summer. Things were falling apart and you weren’t sure how to keep everything together, so you kept what relationship you knew you’d always have. Your friendship with Jughead. You met him at Pop’s every week and helped him with his writing or you just sat there to let him know you were there for him. He appreciated it. On your way, you saw Cheryl, surrounded by her fellow vixens. You smiled at her as she came closer to you, the smile slowly fading as you saw the look of disgust on her face. She passed by you, ignoring you completely. You grabbed onto her arm as she did. The vixens gasped. “Cheryl? I’m so sorry about what happened.” Your voice dripped with sympathy, you had been meaning to talk to her and sending a text didn’t seem like it was the right thing to do.

To your surprise, she snatched her arm away from you and glared, “Thanks for the _pity_ but I don’t need anymore. Especially from a nobody like you.” She straightened and smiled viciously, you weren’t sure what was happening. You felt tears start to form in your eyes.

You stepped forward brokenly, ignoring the muffled laughs of the vixens, “Cheryl-” For a moment, you saw the look of hurt that was there in your second meeting. It was gone before you could ever make sure it was there.

“Have a great day.” She said it sarcastically and flipped her hair as she charged away, leaving you to watch her as she went. You stumbled back and headed to Pop’s in a daze. You sat across from Jughead and stared into the distance.

“Y/N?” You blinked rapidly and looked towards Jughead, your vision clearing. You weren’t sure how long you had been sitting there, just staring, but the length of it was enough to worry Jughead.

“Yea Jug?” Your voice sounded hoarse, even to you. The worry on his face deepened to the point that he closed his laptop. He reached forward and stroked your cheek and held the finger in front of you. You stared at it, shocked.

“Why are you crying?” To others it would sound as if he was bored, but the smallest change in tone showed that he was concerned.

You shrugged and wiped at your cheeks, getting rid of the evidence. “I don’t know, how’s the writing going?”

Jughead looked at you as if you were stupid and moved so he sat next to you. He leaned back into the seat and waited. You sighed, annoyed that he knew you so well. You placed your head on his shoulder and told him everything. From the beginning to, what you dreaded was, the end of your friendship with Cheryl. He listened, nodding every now and then, and kept his shock to a minimum. “I don’t know how to explain it Jug but I really felt like I _knew_ her. She never spoke to me like that and it feels like everything we built has fallen down.” You straightened up and looked at him, “Am I thinking too much into this? I mean it was only an insult.”

“It makes sense why you feel like this. She let you in and as if it was nothing she shut you out and treated you like everyone else.” He grabbed your hand, trying to comfort you. “She’s been through a lot, maybe wait it out. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

You nodded, though apart of you was saying that something was wrong. With no proof, you settled down and let Jughead get back to his story. Pop brought your usual order and you pretended that everything was okay. Like the world wasn’t falling apart right before the school year started and that things would be alright.

5

There was no happiness in your fifth meeting. On either sides. You had nowhere to go, so you stayed home. You couldn’t find a point in doing anything else really. There was no one to talk to, no one to visit, no one at all. The school year had started and even more had changed; Archie was into music, there was a new girl in town, and Jason Blossom’s body was found earlier that day by none other than Kevin Keller.

A knock at your door pulled you from your bubble of negativity. You sighed and went to it. You were shocked to see Cheryl there, with tears in her eyes. “Y/N.” She spoke brokenly. You paused, remembering how quickly she had ended your friendship. Jughead’s words echoed in the back of your thoughts, so you opened the door wider and let her in. She sat in the living room, hugging herself tightly as if she was afraid she was going to break.

“Cheryl?” You sat next to her, your concern outweighing your spite. You cautiously placed your hand on shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She stared at you miserably. Your heart twisted in your chest. “He was supposed to come back.” She sobbed, clutching herself tighter. Her head fell to her chest as she shook with her tears,

“Hey, hey, hey, come here sweetheart.” You pulled Cheryl towards you, ignoring the months of silence and glares. She fell into your chest, clutching at your shirt instead of her arms. You rubbed her back as she sobbed and rocked the two of you to match your hand. You sat in the darkness with only the sounds of Cheryl’s broken sobs and your continuous comfort for however long she needed. When she stopped crying, she let go of your shirt to wipe at her face. She fell farther into your chest, practically lying on you. After wiping her face she immediately grabbed onto your shirt again, as if she was scared you were going to run. You continued to rub her back despite her tears being gone. “Do you wanna talk about it?” She sniffled and took a deep breath, then she told you everything. About the plan Jason had to run away, about how he was supposed to tell her when he was safe.

“I-I’m sorry about what I said,” You shushed her, moving to stroke her hair.

“It’s okay.”

“No! No, it’s-its not. But I had to Y/N, I can’t lie to you and i promised Jason I wouldn’t tell anyone. As soon as he contacted me I was going to run to you and ask for forgiveness, I promise.” You had never seen her like this, desperate and guilty.

“I understand, Cheryl, it’s okay. I promise.” She laid back down on your chest after she had raised her head in an attempt to convince you.

She yawned, now tired, “Why aren’t you at Pop’s?”

You laughed bitterly though it wasn’t supposed to come out as that, “There’s no one to wait for anymore.”

She looked up at you by placing her chin on your shoulder. “What?”

You sighed and rubbed your face with your other hand, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be sad anymore. You were just tired. “You know that new girl right? The one that helped Betty get on the team and Archie to follow his dreams and _blah blah blah_?” Even through your bored tone, there was still the underlying bitterness.

Cheryl nodded and went back to laying her head down, she started playing with your fingers. You weren’t really sure what was happening. “Yea, Veronica Lodge. She’s become the new pain in my ass.”

“Yea, well she kinda took my place, so I relate to that.” You scoffed.

Cheryl’s eyes widened in response. “She took your place?”

“In the group. She showed up and suddenly I didn’t have any friends.” You dropped your head back onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. “Except Jughead of course. He was pushed out in the beginning of summer but I stayed with him. But it kinda seems like they’re accepting him back so maybe I don’t have him anymore.” You were so tired.

“You have me.” You brought your head back up to look at Cheryl. Her eyes were downcast though her face looked towards you. It was the first time you had ever seen Cheryl shy.

For once, you were the one who was studying, not her. “Do I?”

She looked up then, emotion overflowing in her eyes. It would be so easy to just lean forward and do what you’ve been wanting to for months, a year. But neither of you were in a good place, so when she started to lean forward, you pretended not to notice and moved to stare at nothing. She lifted her hand and moved your head to look at her again, her hand remaining on your chin. “If you want.”

She pulled you closer to her, your noses practically touching. Her gaze flickered between your lips and your eyes, making her point very clear. You couldn’t find yourself to escape her grasp. “I do.” You closed the small distance between you, her hand moving to the side of your face, yours moving down to the small of her back. You would find time to regret this later you were sure, but knowing Cheryl she’ll have a pro to every con you could make up. It would always be a bad time after all and for the first time in the months where she lost her brother and you lost your friends, there was a good moment. There was a feeling beyond happiness.

+1

Things had gotten better, somewhat. Cheryl’s brother was still gone and as she never showed how she really felt to the public, you were the one who would always be there when she needed it. Just as she was always there for you as you got used to not having the people you cared most about around anymore. Even in that category, things had gotten awkward but better. When Jughead had told you that the group was trying to solve the mystery behind Jason’s murder, you immediately joined in the hunt for clues. It was beyond awkward, you always paired off with Jughead and tried to stay out of the way of the other three, specifically Veronica. When Betty and Jughead became an item your safety net disappeared which forced you to talk to Veronica. She hadn’t known you were a factor after all, it wasn’t fair to punish her. Either way, it was worth it. For Cheryl. Then you had found the video and with it Jason’s killer and nothing was quite the same after that.

At first, Cheryl wanted space and you happily gave it to her. You knew her now, and when it came to emotions she needed time to process them before anything. Then her father hung himself and she stayed at your house, and at your side after. Sometimes she cried, out of sadness or anger depended on the day, other times she was just grateful and acted like herself except more clingy which you were fine with. After everything, you were fine to hold her a little closer for as long as she wanted. Then things went even more downhill, somehow.

You had stayed home the day when it happened but you were told about it immediately, twice. Veronica sent a picture of the message on Betty’s locker, Jughead ranted angrily about it to you later on when he was sure Betty was okay. It was a couple hours later when Veronica mentioned that Cheryl was acting weird. When Cheryl hadn’t answered your texts or calls you went to the manor, when she wasn’t there you began to worry even more. So you did the most logical thing, you called Veronica while you made your way to Pop’s,  hoping she was there.

“V, I can’t find Cheryl. What did you mean by she was acting weird?” Your breath came fast as you practically ran to Pop’s.

“I don’t know, she was just off. She had apologized to Jughead, gave him her spider brooch.” You stopped in your tracks.

“She gave him her brooch?” The shock in your voice was clear. Cheryl had told you what that brooch meant to her, she wouldn’t just _give_ it away.  Pair that with her apologizing in public, your worry surpassed your ability to keep it contained.

“Yea, said he could probably get some money for it.” You shook your head, not quite believing what you were hearing. “Y/N, she gave me the Vixens.” If you had doubted that something was wrong before, it was set in stone now. You heard panicked conversation from Veronica’s side, thing weren’t going so well with FP.

“Tell Jug I’ll come by later and that I’m sorry I can’t be there, he’ll understand. I gotta find Cheryl,  something isn’t right.” You hung up before she could reply  and started thinking about where Cheryl could be. Subconsciously, you started walking without knowing where you were going but it somehow felt right. She had obvious signs of hurt and you should’ve seen it sooner, you started running to wherever your gut was leading you. Praying to whoever would listen that you got where you were going in time.

* * *

You ended up at the lake. And to your horror, Cheryl was already there; kneeling on the ice, a rock in hand. You started walking towards her with no caution towards your own safety. The closer you got you could see her phone in her hand. When you were sure she could hear you, you whispered “Cheryl-” She jumped and turned towards you, her phone falling to the ice. You felt your own vibrate in your pocket. A flicker of anger flashed in your chest. You looked at her with sadness in your eyes, “You were going to tell me in a text message?”

She shook her head and backed away, watching the ice under your feet. “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here.”

“I said that to you the second time we ever met. Do you remember that?” Cheryl tilted her head in confusion, but nodded nonetheless. “That was the night I knew I’d fall in love with you. Even if you never gave me the time of day again, I knew it would happen.” You sucked in a breath, the air getting caught in your throat as you felt tears spill from your eyes. “I never understood how you always knew where I was, but I think I finally get it after today.” You walked towards her slowly, she flinched slightly but didn’t move away. “When I couldn’t find you, I was worried sick. Then Veronica told me what happened at lunch and then I knew what you were going to do. So I started running.” You placed your hand on her arm and pulled her closer. “And somehow I ended up here. I don’t know if I believe in fate or soulmates or anything like that,” You stroked her cheek, hoping to bring some warmth to her frozen face. “But I believe in us and I think that’s the only thing I’ve really believed in for a while now.  I know this is selfish, _I know_ it is but please, sweetheart, don’t take your life away from me.” Her silent tears turned into sobs, the strength of them causing her legs to give out and for her to fall into your chest. You sat down with her on the ice, you could see the smallest of cracks start to form. You had to get her off the ice.

“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Just like that night months ago, you rubbed her back and let her cry as she grasped at your coat.

“I know baby, I know. But you’re the strongest person I know and if anyone can get through this, it’s definitely you.” You gently took her face and had her look at you, “We’ll figure everything out, I promise. You can stay with me at my house, we can burn all the things that haunt you, and take the world by storm but I want you to know, I’m with you all the way.” From across the lake you could see the group, staring in horror towards the two of you. “If you want to stay here, then I’m staying here until my body turns blue. If you want to go home, I’ll carry you the whole way. I’m with you,” You kissed the top of her head and looked into her eyes, ignoring the yelling that came from the edge of the lake and the cracks that were getting bigger and bigger. “Always.”

She stared into your eyes, you now knew what she was always looking for; honesty. When she found it, she grabbed your face and kissed you with the desperation of a starving man. She pulled back into herself, “Take me home.” You smiled, glad she still had it in her to demand what she wanted.

“As you wish, my lady.” She laughed quietly, whether it was fake or real you were still proud. You helped her stand up and quickly took off your coat to cover her. You guided her to walk in front of you, the cracks under your feet started making themselves known. The group, noticing that you were making your way towards them, started slowly to meet you. Soon, the creaks from under your feet became too loud for Cheryl to ignore, she looked back at you in fear. You smiled, “It’s fine, Red. Just keep walking.” Archie was the closest and he stopped, looking at your feet in horror. You shook your head slightly when he looked at you, pointing your gaze to the shivering girl in front of you. She had been out here too long, they needed to get her to someplace warm. Archie nodded, despite the obvious reluctance and readied himself.  You stepped and the ice underneath your foot immediately cracked underneath it’s weight. You had run out of time. Cheryl stopped moving, an arm’s length away from you, desperately trying to get to you. You smiled sadly at her, “I love you, okay?”

“No no no no no, this wasn’t supposed to happen,” She struggled against your grasp. The ice started to spread towards her.

You pushed her with all the strength you had and watched as Archie caught her. Jughead stood to your side with his arm out, you both knew that if you moved, you’d fall into the water underneath but the sentiment was still there. Loudly, you said “It’s okay.” with a smile. Then the ice broke and all that was left was darkness.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of panicked whispers. Noticing that you were swaddled in who knows how many blankets, you started to wiggle and try and get out of them. When you got an arm free, the people in the room finally realized that you were awake. “Y/N!” Cheryl fell to sit next to you and stopped you from wiggling out of your blankets. You whined, not completely awake yet. “Stop your whining, you almost died, you need to stay warm.” You huffed but stopped fighting it. She stroked the side of you face, adoration in her face. A small smile fell on your face which was then taken away when the hand went wrong stroking to slapping. You were definitely awake now. “Don’t you ever, _ever_ , do that again!”

“Sacrifice myself for you, you mean?” You rubbed your face with the hand that you still had free. Behind Cheryl you could see the shocked faces of Archie and Betty, paired with the smug looks on Jughead and Veronica.

“Yes!” Cheryl followed you eyes and scoffed. “Why are you all still here?”

“Cheryl.” Your tone was the same you always used to remind Cheryl she was being rude. It was as if nothing had really happened.

“Nope, they can see you’re fine. Shoo, shoo you pigeons.” She waved for them to leave and, reluctantly, they did. You mouthed Thank you to all of them as they left. Jughead nodded towards you, a promise to return later in his eyes and Veronica mimed that she would call. You nodded to both and were then alone with Cheryl.

“Cheryl-” You started.

“I love you too.” You smiled and gestured for her to join you in your mountain of blankets. Happily, she joined you. There was still a lot to talk about and discuss and things were the farthest from alright than they could be. But you had each other and that was enough for now.


End file.
